


We're not Superheroes

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all too much to deal with. First the powers, then the attraction to Ueda. The <i>ridiculous</i> attraction to Ueda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryogrande**](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/) for [](http://fic-the-faith.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fic-the-faith.livejournal.com/)**fic_the_faith**  

Nakamaru didn't really know what to think when he awoke that morning with a ginger cat on his chest, big green eyes looking into his own.

"Hello," he said croakily. She twitched her tail and meowed back at him.

And then Nakamaru remembered that he didn't own a cat.

He sat up quickly, dislodging the cat who leapt off the bed and padded off, and headed into the kitchen.

"Yo!"

"...Ueda?"

Ueda was sitting in his kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of him and the morning's newspaper in his hands, his feet up on Nakamaru's kitchen table. "Sleep well?"

"Did... you make me breakfast?" was all Nakamaru said, still rather sleepy. Ueda looked down at his breakfast, chewing slowly.

"No. You can go make your own," he said, shrugging and stuffing more into his mouth.

Nakamaru grumbled something, shuffling into his kitchen. "What're you doing here?" he asked finally, and Ueda looked up.

"Some kind of plumbing problem at my place," he said. "I'm staying with you for the next few weeks. Surprise."

"Yay," Nakamaru deadpanned, pushing another cat away from his cereal. "Get your cats away from my food."

Ueda grinned up at him. "Aren't they fun?"

Fun wasn't really the word Nakamaru was thinking of.

Ueda was his friend, sure. He liked the guy. But _living_ with Ueda was a completely different story. He was messy; didn't clean after himself; ate everything in sight; had cats. Nakamaru didn't really mind cats, but he preferred not living with them. He liked to admire them from a distance.

"Get your cat out of my breakfast!"

 

>>><<<

 

Strange things started happening on the third day of Ueda's stay.

Nakamaru first noticed it when he went to grab a book off the shelf and it flew at him, whacking him in the chin before falling tamely into his lap. He sat there in shock for a while, until Ueda came into the room humming a Kanjani song.

"What's up?" he asked, chewing on the straw sticking out of his drink.

"My book... just jumped at me," Nakamaru answered, eyes wide.

Ueda just laughed. "Right. Have you taken your pills today?" he joked, collapsing onto the couch next to him and setting his drink down. Nakamaru elbowed him.

"I'm serious! It was there one minute, and then--"

Ueda reached for his drink, and a second later was yelling obscenities as it spilt itself over him, the glass shattering on the floor. "What the fuck?!" he screeched.

"I told you! I _told_ you!"

"Shut up and help me here!"

 

>>><<<

 

KAT-TUN stared. "You did what now?" Kamenashi said.

"Things fly at us!" Nakamaru almost flailed.

"You sure you haven't been taking whatever Kanjani take?" Koki asked, squinting at Nakamaru like he was screening him for drugs. Nakamaru glared.

"It's true," Ueda piped up, from his place on the couch. "Things are just leaping at us."

"But they're not doing it now," Kamenashi pointed out.

Taguchi snorted, and the rest turned towards him. "I'm sorry," he said, chuckling, "I couldn't hold it in anymore..."

"Shut it, Taguchi," Nakamaru said offhandedly. But Kamenashi had got him thinking, and as he locked eyes with Ueda, he could see that he was wondering the same thing. Why weren't objects leaping at them?

Ueda leant forward carefully, reaching for the bowl of fruit on the table in front of him, eyebrows knitting together as he realised that nothing was moving. He looked back up at Nakamaru, confused. "But...yesterday it was working."

"And this morning," Nakamaru added, as confused as Ueda was.

Koki clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe it was a one-time thing, then," he said, moving away to the mirrors.

"Hmm. Maybe." But Nakamaru wasn't convinced. Neither was Ueda, it seemed, who was still staring at the fruit bowl. The rest of KAT-TUN went about their business, preparing for their next performance, but Ueda and Nakamaru just exchanged glances.

"Maybe... maybe it was just that one time," Ueda suggested slowly, but Nakamaru could tell that he didn't really believe what he was saying.

 

>>><<<

 

When they got back home that night, and Nakamaru's coffee pot smashed on the wall next to their heads, they knew something was up.

"I knew it!" Nakamaru yelled happily, before realising that his entranceway was now covered in both glass and very hot coffee. "Damn it!"

 

>>><<<

 

The thing about this 'power' - as Nakamaru had named it - was that it didn't happen around anyone else. As such, no-one believed them when they told them of it.

Except Massu.

"I just don't get it," Nakamaru complained, slumped against the little round table in the corner of the cafe. "Where the heck did it come from?"

Massu shrugged, and finished chewing his cake before answering. "I don't know," he said simply.

Nakamaru sighed and stared down into his tea, as if it knew the answer to his problem. "But it doesn't happen around anyone else, just back at my place. Things are just... attracted to us, I guess."

Massu looked up from his cake. "Attracted to you?"

"Yeah," Nakamaru nodded. "I don't really get it. And it only happens around the two of us."

"Have you tried it by yourself?" Massu asked, and Nakamaru looked up.

"No..." he stared at the Massu's fork, but nothing happened. Nakamaru sighed in defeat. "Nothing. It's so weird."

"Have you been bitten by a radioactive spider lately?" Massu asked offhandedly, like he was talking about the weather.

"No. Not since I last checked," Nakamaru said sarcastically, but Massu just pulled a face and nodded.

"Right."

They ate in silence. Nakamaru grimaced at his cheesecake - it wasn't the type he normally ordered. That's what he got for being late, and having Massu order for him.

"Hey, Yuichi," Massu suddenly said, and Nakamaru looked up from his cheesecake.

"Yes?"

"If things are attracted to you, are you attracted to Ueda?" he asked simply.

Nakamaru stared. "I-- what?"

Massu just stared right back. "What?"

"...What?"

"It makes sense," Massu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it doesn't," Nakamaru countered, rolling his eyes and moving back to his cheesecake. "Your logic is fucked up."

"Why can't I be right?" Massu asked, taking a sip of tea delicately. "Things are flying at you, and you think I'm the insane one?"

Massu might have a point there.

 

>>><<<

 

Stupid Massu. Stupid, _stupid_ Massu.

His words had been echoing around in Nakamaru's mind that night, making him wonder. Was he attracted to Ueda? No. No, there was no way. Ueda was a man, and Nakamaru was a man, and neither of them were gay. He was not attracted to him. Not at all. Nope.

But now, thanks to Massu's words, Nakamaru was noticing things. Noticing the way Ueda's eyes lit up as he talked about his day; noticing the brush of his fingers against Nakamaru's; noticing the way he would run his tongue along his teeth as he thought.

Stupid Massu.

"Maru? You okay?" Ueda asked, peering up at him from the living room floor, where he was currently sprawled. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Nakamaru said quickly, from his place on the couch. Ueda went back to his book, holding it above his head. "Have you noticed... that this power only works when we're together?"

"Stop calling it that. We're not superheroes," Ueda muttered.

"But have you noticed?" Nakamaru pressed.

"Yep."

"Oh."

Ueda was unfazed, it seemed, and continued reading his book. "Why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just... explaining it all to Massu," he said carefully. _And I am not attracted to you._

"Okay," Ueda said simply, rolling onto his side and dropping his book, turning to look at Nakamaru. "What'd he say about it? Did he believe you?"

Nakamaru nodded slowly. "Yeah, he believed me..."

Ueda grinned. "Oh good. At least we have one person on our side." Nakamaru nodded, trying to ignore the way Ueda's shirt was riding up a little, revealing a stripe of tan skin. "Oh, by the way, the plumbing is gonna take a little longer than expected. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Not attracted to him.

 

>>><<<

 

It was just getting worse.

"...What happened to your eye?" Koki asked, as Ueda and Nakamaru walked into the dressing room, Ueda holding a bag of frozen peas to his face.

"The Lord of the Rings books," Ueda muttered angrily, "The whole set."

"Hardcover edition," Nakamaru added helpfully, and Ueda scowled.

 

>>><<<

 

"Gotten a move on Ueda yet?"

"Do you even say hello?" Nakamaru hissed into the phone, checking to see if Ueda was within earshot before hurrying into his bedroom.

"Hello. Have you gotten yourself a piece?" Massu asked, his tone matter-of-fact.

"I-- no!" Nakamaru practically screeched, trying to keep his voice down. "And stop talking like that, it's weird."

"I think Tegoshi's rubbing off on me. And not in a good way," Massu answered. Nakamaru grunted. "So, how are the powers going?"

"Not so good," Nakamaru whined, sitting down on his bed and massaging his temples, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

"Oh?"

"There was an incident before with setting the table for dinner and knives..." Nakamaru explained. "I almost lost my eye to a flying spoon."

"Sounds fun," Massu said. "You'd better start seducing Ueda soon, or it'll probably get worse."

Nakamaru made an indignant noise. "I am not doing that!" he spluttered.

"You okay in there?" Ueda asked from the other side of his bedroom door, worried.

"I'm fine!" Nakamaru answered, and waited until he could hear Ueda's footsteps retreating before speaking to Massu again. "Listen, that is not happening, Massu."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

 

>>><<<

 

But now Nakamaru was hyper-aware of everything Ueda did. And it was driving him insane.

Ueda would worry his lip when he was thinking. He would poke his tongue out when he was writing lyrics. He would rub his neck when he was frustrated or tired. He would drum his fingers on the table if he was bored. He would scrunch his nose up when something wasn't going right.

And then there was the time when Ueda emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. "Nakamaru?" he called, and Nakamaru almost fell off his chair at the sight.

"Uuh." Not gay. "What?" Not at all.

Ueda ran his fingers through his still-growing hair. "Have you got a spare shirt I could borrow? Mine are all in the wash..."

Nakamaru made a choked noise as way of an answer and rushed into his bedroom, determined not to make eye contact as he passed him. He rummaged through his drawers quickly, finding an old shirt, and throwing it at Ueda, who had followed him.

"Why are you acting all weird?" Ueda asked, catching the shirt.

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes, you are."

"You're dripping water on my carpet, get out."

That night, Nakamaru tried hard not to think about the way the water ran down Ueda's neck, following the lines of his collarbones before continuing down his chest. He tried not to think of how good Ueda looked with his hair damp like that. He tried not to think of how low the towel was tied on Ueda's hips...

Not. Gay.

 

>>><<<

 

This was all too much to deal with. First the powers, then the attraction to Ueda. The _ridiculous_ attraction to Ueda.

"Hey, Massu," Nakamaru said rather dejectedly. Massu peered at him from under his fringe.

"What?"

"It's about... Ueda..."

"Oh," Massu said, going back to his gyoza, "I thought you wanted something from me."

"Well...no."

"Good. You know how I don't like people touching my stuff," he said. "Is this about your little crush?"

"Don't use the word crush," Nakamaru complained, "It makes me sound like a fourteen year old girl."

Massu laughed. "So I was thinking," he started, before carefully taking a bite out of his gyoza and chewed it slowly, as if savouring the taste. Well, Nakamaru thought, he probably was. "That maybe all these powers would stop if you give into your desires," he said matter-of-factly.

Nakamaru stared. "What _desires_? There are no 'desires'. Don't call them 'desires'."

Massu looked up at him. "You want in his pants, right?"

Nakamaru slumped forward. "Yes," he muttered.

"Desires," Massu said happily, before his face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"No gyoza left."

 

>>><<<

 

"I am getting sick of things flying at my head!" Ueda yelled, rushing out of his bedroom with his music book following. "Stop it!"

Nakamaru laughed from on the couch. "I don't think telling it off will d-- ouch!" he yelped, as the coffee table slid forward to hit his knees.

"It's getting worse again," Ueda whined, hitting Nakamaru over the head. "I don't know why, but I'm going to blame you."

"...Thanks," Nakamaru mumbled, rubbing his head. "What's wrong?" he asked, as Ueda paused and stared at his own hand.

"Did you feel that?" Ueda asked, still looking at his hand, turning it over.

"Feel what?"

Ueda looked at him. "There was this... I don't know... _pull_ , or something..." Ueda said, looking rather confused.

Massu's words flashed through Nakamaru's mind, and he groaned. "What?" Ueda asked.

"Nothing..."

"Okay..." Ueda said, going back to examining his hand as he walked away, "Goodnight."

"Night..."

 

>>><<<

 

Ueda was staring at him more. And touching him more.

"Can't you feel it?" he would say, after practically launching himself at Nakamaru one night after dinner, "It's like... you're pulling me in or something."

"I don't-- _get off me!"_

It was odd, because Nakamaru _couldn't_ feel this pull that Ueda did. Massu said that it had something to do with the fact that Nakamaru had already come to terms with his attraction to Ueda, and now it was Ueda's turn to realise that he wanted Nakamaru.

Sometimes, Nakamaru didn't know why he was friends with Massu.

"You told Kame about that weird feeling you get, didn't you?" Nakamaru asked, turning the television on with a sigh as Ueda passed him his coffee. Ueda paused.

"How did you know?"

"He was feeling me up all day," Nakamaru said, and Ueda flinched.

"But he does that all the time," he replied, stealing the remote from Nakamaru and changing the channel. "You weren't watching that, were you?"

"Well... yes, I was," Nakamaru grumbled, "And Kame doesn't normally rush up to me, grab my cheeks and shake his head before running off with this crazily determined expression on his face."

"...True," Ueda said. "I forgot to tell him to be subtle."

Nakamaru laughed.

 

>>><<<

 

"Nakamaru!" Ueda screeched from the kitchen, "Duck!"

And so Nakamaru did, just in time to see a potted plant zoom past and smash itself into the wall. "...Thanks," he called, dusting himself off.

"No problem! But there's a watering can following it!"

 

>>><<<

 

Even though Nakamaru couldn't feel this pull that Ueda could, he was still undeniably attracted to him.

There were so many moments where he just wanted to lean over and kiss him. Especially when Ueda would touch him softly, as if trying to make sure that the pull was still there. There was one moment, when Ueda gently took hold of one of Nakamaru's hands between both of his, and just stared at it.

"What are you doing?" Nakamaru asked curiously, watching Ueda.

"Wondering why you don't feel it too."

Nakamaru held his breath as Ueda gently pressed his palm flat against Nakamaru's own, his expression curious.

"I wonder why..." he murmured, and looked up at Nakamaru. Suddenly, the room seemed so much smaller.

"I don't... I don't know," Nakamaru stuttered, eyes flicking down for the briefest moment down to Ueda's lips. Something flashed through Ueda's eyes when Nakamaru looked back to them, making Nakamaru's heart skip a beat and lean forward slightly. He was so close, and Ueda wasn't moving away.

But then the newspaper, which had been sitting tamely in his lap, shot up and hit him square in the face, completely ruining the moment.

"What the--"

Ueda laughed, letting go of Nakamaru's hand to throw the newspaper to the floor. "I think I'll go to bed now," he said, standing and stretching a little. Nakamaru caught the faintest glimpse of a blush colouring Ueda's cheeks, and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, okay. Night."

"Night."

Nakamaru didn't sleep well that night.

 

>>><<<

 

"It's either VS Arashi or some news program," Nakamaru called as Ueda walked in the door.

"Arashi!" Ueda shouted back from the genkan, toeing off his shoes as Nakamaru changed the channel on the television. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Ew."

"I didn't feel like cooking."

"Lazy ass."

"That, too."

Ueda laughed. "I'll be two seconds; just let me get changed. Call me if anything interesting happens."

Nakamaru nodded, already focused on the show. Ueda changed into trackpants and a shirt, and collapsed onto the couch next to Nakamaru with a sigh. Suddenly, Nakamaru knew what why he was feeling strange before.

It wasn't home without Ueda there.

They sat there in silence for a while, just watching the television, the pizza on the table in front of them slowly disappearing as they ate. VS Arashi turned into some documentary about farming, and not even the comedians presenting it could keep their attention.

Nakamaru turned to Ueda, smiling tiredly. "Hi."

Ueda laughed. "Hi."

Nakamaru watched as Ueda absentmindedly tugged at the loose threads of his shirt. "Hey," Ueda said suddenly, his expression thoughtful as he looked past Nakamaru.

"...Yes?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Huh?"

"You know... about that pull thing."

"...Ah."

"Yeah."

"What about i-- what are you doing?!" Nakamaru all but screeched.

Ueda was in his lap.

Well, no, he was _straddling_ his lap.

Nakamaru didn't know what to do. Or where to put his hands.

"Ueda, what're you doing?" he asked again, this time a little calmer.

Ueda was staring down at him, his hands on Nakamaru's shoulders, his eyes a mix of emotions. "Shh," Ueda whispered, wriggling a little in his lap to get more comfortable. Nakamaru held his breath.

Ueda was so close.

Nakamaru sat as still as he could when Ueda moved his hands to Nakamaru's chest. "Can't you feel it?" Ueda murmured, "You're pulling me in."

"...Sorry?" Nakamaru tried, his hands still hovering. Ueda locked eyes with him, grabbing onto Nakamaru's wrists and placing them onto his hips. Nakamaru couldn't breathe. He couldn't hear anything other than the rapid beating of his heart; couldn't see anything other than Ueda's eyes on his.

Ueda slid his hands up from Nakamaru's chest to cup his cheeks, leaning in closer. "You're pulling me in," he whispered again, leaning his forehead on Nakamaru's.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Ueda murmured, his voice wavering nervously.

"Oh," was all Nakamaru could say, "Okay."

So Ueda did.

Nakamaru made a small noise in his throat as Ueda kissed him slowly, tentatively. He pulled away, staring into Nakamaru's eyes, looking for a sign that everything was okay. Nakamaru just sat there, still rather shocked. After a few moments of silence, Ueda's face fell. "Nakamaru?" he asked carefully.

Something snapped inside Nakamaru, then, and he gripped Ueda's hips tighter, drawing him closer and kissing him again. Ueda gasped, his hands sliding back to Nakamaru's hair, threading his fingers through the strands and kissing him back. This kiss was stronger, more passionate, and Ueda moaned a little, causing Nakamaru to bring him even closer.

He was kissing Ueda.

"Stop thinking," Ueda hissed, resting his forehead against Nakamaru's. Ueda had beautiful eyes. Really, really beautiful eyes. "Stop it."

"I'm not thinking," Nakamaru whispered, even though he was. He was thinking that maybe now their powers had gone; maybe now everything would change. Maybe Ueda would kiss him again.

"I know you," Ueda laughed. "You're overthinking. Just kiss me again," he said, kissing Nakamaru before he could reply.

"...Okay," Nakamaru said between kisses, and Ueda laughed lightly.

Kissing Ueda was the only thing that made sense. So he did it again. And again. And again.

Until Ueda broke the kiss, panting, and sat back in Nakamaru's lap, just staring at him. "I think... I'm falling for you," he murmured eventually. Nakamaru blinked. He was not expecting that.

"...Okay," he said shakily, lifting a hand from Ueda's hip to carefully stroke his fingertips along Ueda's cheek, "Okay."

"Okay?" Ueda asked, his eyes closing to Nakamaru's caress.

"Yeah," Nakamaru said, breathlessly. His hand moved around to the back of Ueda's neck, drawing him closer slowly, "Okay."

Nakamaru kissed him again tenderly, butterflies stirring in his stomach as Ueda moved his hands down to his hips, resting them there.

It felt normal, kissing Ueda.

"I've fallen in love with you, too," Nakamaru whispered, and Ueda paused, just staring at him.

"...Really?"

Nakamaru laughed. "Yeah, rea--"

And then Ueda was kissing him again, surprising him. When he managed to pull away, Ueda's eyes were shining, and there was a small smile on his face. "Good."

 

>>><<<

 

"So are you two, like, together now?" Massu asked on the other end of the phone.

Nakamaru laughed. "Yeah," A smile made its way onto his face. "Yeah, we are."

"That's good, then," Massu said. "I was wondering when you were going to get a move on."

Nakamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I should stop listening to Tegoshi," Massu suddenly said.

"You should," Nakamaru laughed. "He's a bad influence. Adorable, but still a bad influence."

"Yep. So, how goes the powers?"

"Eh," Nakamaru said, and he could practically hear Massu raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, 'eh'?"

"I mean... I think they're disappearing," Nakamaru said, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's okay. I won't miss having inanimate objects flying at my head."

"True."

"I kind of like to think that they're going because we're so close," Nakamaru continued, feeling his cheeks redden as he said it. Massu snorted. "Shut up, Massu."

"I told you to get in his pants. I didn't say _anything_ about falling in love with the guy."

"Shut up!"

"Who are you talking to?" Ueda called, peeking into his bedroom. "Is that Masuda?"

"...Maybe."

"Hi, Massu!"

"...Ueda says hi."

"Put me on speaker phone."

"Er-- I don't thi--"

"Do it."

Nakamaru sighed before pressing the button, and holding the phone out. "I don't trust you," he shouted in the direction of the phone.

"Hey, Ueda," Massu called, and Ueda looked entirely too delighted to hear his voice, walking into Nakamaru's bedroom and placing himself down next to him. "So how is he in bed."

"He's good," Ueda answered, ignoring the way Nakamaru spluttered at him. "Really good, actually."

"Nice to know."

Ueda grinned at Nakamaru who was staring wide-eyed at him. "No! We-- we haven't slept together yet! Stop-- oh-- you two are horrible to me!"

"Aww, you've gone all red," Ueda commented, leaning over to place a hand on Nakamaru's cheek. Nakamaru slapped it away.

"I hate the both of you."

"You're so cute," Ueda laughed, and Massu cleared his throat pointedly.

"Well, I'll be going, then. Important things to do and all."

Massu hung up without waiting for them to say goodbye. Ueda laughed, and reached over to take the phone out of Nakamaru's hand.

"So you think the reason that your 'powers' are disappearing is because you're in love?"

Nakamaru nodded, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "Yeah, something like that."

"...That's cute," Ueda murmured, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you too."

 

\--the end  



End file.
